justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
American Boy
(DLC) |artist = ft. |year = 2008 |dlc = February 11, 2011 (JD2) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = / (JD2) Brown/Blue (Remake)https://youtu.be/F0jlLL4NuhE?t=22s |gc = / (JD2) / (Remake) |pictos = 108 |nowc = AmericanBoy |audio = |dura = 4:10 |perf = Cain Kitsais (P1) Juliana Herrera (P2)}} "American Boy" by ft. is featured on (as a DLC) and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are a man and a woman, both dressed in 1930s fashion. P1 P1 has purple and pink hat that appears to be a fedora, beige vest, white shirt and pink tie underneath, beige jeans with a pink belt and a small chain, and white and pink shoes. In the remake, he wears a navy blue and yellow-orange fedora. He has a yellow tie and brown suit with navy blue accents. He resembles Kanye West. P2 P2 has purple hair, and wears a purple and pink ruffled dress, and pink heeled shoes. In her remake, her dress and hair are cyan with yellow accents. She resembles Estelle. american-boy.png|''Just Dance 2'' Background A downtown highway with moving silhouetted buildings with an overlay of an equalizer visualization. Silhouettes of signs also appear. The sky has an orange glow, as if it were sunrise/sunset. Different colored wavy lines appear in front of the coaches. Remake In the remake, light poles and traffic signs are added to the background. The lights in the buildings are now turquoise and yellow. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Curve your back slightly while pushing your arms behind your back. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Punch the ground twice with your right hand while crouching down and putting your left hand on your left leg. Oie_9XX5whHfVvUY.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Oie_gVsAJzpeay5E.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) AmericanBoy GM1.png|Gold Move 1 (Remake) Americanboygm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Oie_69GpiF2apnP1.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 AB GM1.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups American Boy appears in the following Mashups: * What Is Love (Icebreakers) (Remake) Trivia *"F**k" is censored. ** Jeans, Hell and the whole line But I'mma like what's underneath them are censored in Extra Songs; however, the latter is not censored in Just Dance 2 nor in Just Dance: Summer Party and in the remake. **This is the first time in Just Dance that a full line is censored, followed by Party Rock Anthem, The Way, Bang Bang, Despacito and Make It Jingle. *During the production of the DLC, both of the pictograms were purple and the meters were different. * P1's shirt is hard to see because it is white and his skin is also white. *The lyric "Rappin'" is wrong — it should be " I know what you're drinkin'" not "Rappin". Possibly, Ubisoft replaced the word because they might receive copyright infringement for using it. *The line "I'll show you to my brethren" is misinterpreted as "I'll show you to my bedroom". * There is a glitch in the shop on Just Dance 2 involving this song. When choosing to download Firework, the short preview shows the dance from this song and not the classic dancer for the former. This can happen in the both of the NTSC and PAL shop and in a few videos on YouTube, further proving this glitch. *In a beta picture, the pictograms are from Chicken Payback. * On the menu icon, P2 is on the left and P1 is on the right, despite this not being the case in the routine. * In the trailer for Just Dance Summer Party/Extra Songs, the dancer for Pump Up The Volume is shown dancing in front of the background for American Boy. Gallery SJ9E41 df38b9b2 14.png|''American Boy'' AmericanBoy Cover Generic.png|''American Boy (Remake)'' americanboymenu.png|''American Boy'' on the Just Dance 2 menu Just-Dance-2-American-boy-1280px-50p.jpg|Beta picture amback.jpg|Background Americanboyptoc.png|Solo Pictograms coach_jd2es_americanboy.png|Coach extraction P1AmericanBoyBeta1.png|P1 Beta Pictogram 1 P1AmericanBoyBeta2.png|P1 Beta Pictogram 2 P1AmericanBoyBeta3.png|P1 Beta Pictogram 3 P1AmericanBoyBeta4.png|P1 Beta Pictogram 4 P1AmericanBoyBeta5.png|P1 Beta Pictogram 5 p1 beta 1.png|P2 Beta Pictogram 1 P2AmericanBoyBeta2.png|P2 Beta Pictogram 2 P3AmericanBoyBeta3.png|P3 Beta Pictogram 3 P2AmericanBoyBeta 4.png|P2 Beta Pictogram 4 Videos Official Music Video Estelle_-_American_Boy_Feat._Kanye_West_Video Teasers Just Dance 2 Gameplay - American Boy Gameplays Just Dance 2 "American Boy" by Estelle featuring Kanye West - HQ Choreography Just_Dance_2_Extra_Songs_American_Boy_Estelle_feat._Kanye_West_(Duo)-(DLC_JD2)_5* Extractions American Boy - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation de:American Boypt:American Boy Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Juliana Herrera